A. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a container that can be used to hold or transport matter (e.g., objects such as articles of manufacture).
B. Description of Related Art
Containers that include internal dividers are known. These containers can have reduced stability and strength. This can lead to damage of any articles of manufacture that are included in the containers.